Emily Kmetko
Emily Kmetko (played by Chelsea Hobbs) was one of the main characters on the television show Make it or Break it. Emily was the newest member of The Rock until the beginning of Season 2. Story Emily is the newest member of The Rock. Upon her arrival, she poses a threat to fellow gymnast Lauren Tanner, and ultimately beats her for a spot in the top three alongside Payson Keeler and Kaylie Cruz at The Rock's national trials. Throughout the series, Emily's family is revealed to be in trouble financially. To help her mother and handicapped brother, she takes it upon herself to be the responsible figure of the household, working at The Pizza Shack whenever she is not in practice. At the shack, she meets Razor, a fellow employee who likes her. She begins to show feelings for Razor until Razor leaves to work as a concert roadie, asking his friend Damon to fill in for him while he was gone. Damon and Emily's relationship grows stronger each episode. Emily also shows feelings for Kaylie's brother Leo, but ultimately falls for Damon. She is not as good friends with Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren as those three are to each other, but eventually develops a friendship with the three. Emily ends up placing twelfth at Nationals after Sasha lets her do her original floor routine, and with support from her family and Damon. She breaks up with Damon, though, after finding out he was in jail for buying stolen equipment and neglecting to call her for days. It is shown throughout the next few episodes that Emily obviously still has feelings for Damon, but is trying to stay focused on her gymnastics so she won't admit them to him. In the episode "The Only Thing We Have to Fear ..." Emily finally works up guts to tell Damon that she loves him. The two share a kiss for the first time in months. Later in that episode Sasha finds out that Emily has a job, so when Damon calls to tell her his big news, Emily is upset and lies to him telling him that she never wants to see him again. After it is discovered that she has a job she loses her scholarship, but is later informed that a private sports endowment group is going to fund her to continue training at the Rock. (The group is really Steve Tanner secretly funding her) She is one of the Rock Rebels, after being left behind for the China meet she competes in a meet that brings China to the Rock. She goes to compete in France, but being caught after sneaking out to see Damon she is not allowed to compete. During Nationals practice Ellen Beals is extra hard on Emily, making her do two sets while everyone else does one. She is told by Marty, after he is fired, that she can do anything that she sets her mind too. She is one of the Top Ten of the Nationals team who will continue training for one of the six spots on the World's team. She also finds out that it is Steve Tanner who is paying for her scholarship after Lauren shows her the papers and check copies. Personality and appearance Emily is very independent and hard-working. She is the "outsider" and very different from the other girls at The Rock. Emily is light skinned and very pale. She has dark hair. Family *'Chloe Kmetko (played by Susan Ward): '''Chloe is Emily and Brian's mother. She has many financial struggles, at one point calling an ex-boyfriend she vowed never to talk to again in order to fund Emily's requirements for Nationals. She cares for both of her kids, and does whatever she can to try and get them what they want. Chloe works at a salon. She is eccentric and energetic, and often reveals information that she shouldn't about her children to Sasha and Damon. Chloe has a crush on Sasha, the coach at Emily's gymnastics club. After setting up a date with a man she meets online, she finds out it is Lauren's father, and the two begin secretly dating. Eventually, Emily and Lauren find out and this causes a rift between the two. She is seeing Steve Tanner, Lauren's dad. *'Brian Kmetko (played by Wyatt Smith):''' Brian is Emily's younger brother, who uses a wheelchair. He is also one of Emily's biggest supporters.